Problem: The ''roundness'' of an integer greater than 1 is the sum of the exponents of the prime factorization of the number. For example, $20 = 2^2 \times 5^1$, so 20 has a roundness of 3. What is the roundness of 1,000,000?
Answer: $1{,}000{,}000=10^6=(2\cdot5)^6=2^6\cdot5^6$. The roundness of 1,000,000 is therefore $6+6=\boxed{12}$.